Laptop computers (also referred to as notebook computers, notebooks, and laptops) are rapidly becoming one of the most popular styles of computing devices for both private and commercial users. As integrated circuit features continue to decrease in size and increase in speed, laptop computers routinely offer users computing power that was previously attainable only with desktop computing systems. Moreover, laptop computers provide users with increased mobility, especially when the laptop computer is coupled with a wireless network connection. These benefits have translated to a recent proliferation of laptop computers.
With this increase in laptop computer use, security for these computing devices is becoming more of a concern. Owners of laptop computers want to prevent their machine from being stolen. Moreover, and perhaps more critical, owners of the various information that may be stored on a laptop computer also want to prevent that information from falling into the wrong hands and being used for nefarious purposes, such as, for example, identity theft.
Conventional security devices and systems for laptop computers include cable locks, lockable docking stations, lid locks, and briefcase locks. Such security devices physically secure the laptop computer to a working surface or another object, and utilize keys or other numeric combination style mechanisms to permit authorized access to (i.e., unlock) the computer. These known security devices, however, can typically be broken or beaten (e.g., circumvented) by brute force techniques. That is, conventional cable-locks and pad-locks can be cut or broken. And once such security devices are compromised, the laptop or notebook computer may be easily stolen because it may be folded into a small, compact size that is easily concealed. And, once the laptop is stolen it is possible to access all the data on the laptop.
The above-described known security devices fail to address a primary reason why laptop computers are so easily stolen: the relatively small size of the laptop computer. In essence, as the size of mobile computing devices becomes smaller and smaller, their rate of theft tends to increase due to the ease of taking a unit and sliding it unobtrusively into a bag, under a jacket, etc. As a result, most methods to deter theft of these devices known in the art are marginally effective, at best.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.